


Captain Nat's Very Erotic Detailed Report

by Tat_Tat



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Butt Plugs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for mockingmyself13 who asked for Nat hiding under the bed while Kevin and Edd do naughty things.</p><p>Nat is c2ndy2c1d's OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Nat's Very Erotic Detailed Report

It all started because I was bored and horny, one of those of course a constant problem. Kev wasn’t home and his door was unlocked, so I saw this as a good opportunity to crawl under his bed. This isn’t as creepy as it sounds. I swear. See, that’s where he keeps his porn stash. Still not creepy, promise.

I had hit the jackpot- Bootious Maximus and Big Butt Shakers. There were other mags but those two are my favorite. Hey, I like the back porch. Don’t judge, I bet you like it too. If you want you can borrow my stuff, I have this DVD where— all right. Guess I got off track…

 

Anyways, I was flipping through Bootious Maximus when the door opened. Thank Jesus I was under the bed still (it feels like I’m in a fort). I was hoping that Kev was just stopping in to grab a baseball glove or whatever and leave but then I saw another pair of legs follow after Kev.

When I saw two shirts fall on the floor, dangerously close to my spot under the bed, I realized no one in this room was leaving anytime soon. Crap.

And on the other hand.

Hell.

Yes.

I knew at least one person was naked in Kev’s room and my lips curled with glee at the thought. There was weight pressed against the bed and it creaked over me. Fuck, Double D was lying naked in the same room as me and Kev was on top of him, kissing him furiously. And the awesome part was I was witness to it all. Well, mostly.

Watching them fuck was a big fantasy of mine, right under a threesome. But, ya know, I always pictured that I would be on the bed with them and not holding my breath under it. I once proposed the idea to Kev but he threatened me. I don’t get it, man. I mean…I can share. I can multitask…

“Kevin! Stop!” Edd moaned and I sucked in my breath. This was getting good.

“Nope,” Kev teased, probably wearing a smirk and nothing else. It was easy to picture my bro naked; we’ve taken plenty of showers together after baseball practice. I bet his pectorals were glistening with sweat, arm muscles bristling as he held his dork down on the bed, doing that thing Edd hated and loved. Was he nibbling his ears? Neck? Fuck. I needed to know, but peeking up was too risky.

At least I have an awesome imagination. Here’s my version of naked Double D, all right? His frame is thin and his skin pale as freshly laundered white linens. Too purple prosey? I’m not sorry. I bet he would like that description because I mentioned clean laundry. Dorks love clean linens.

Wait- I’m not done. I bet his cock is really nice and fat. Why? Because it’s unexpected, and why else would Kev have such an oral fixation? I could hear him sucking his boyfriend off, sloppy wet noises and Edd screaming, “Oh dear oh dear oh dear”.

I unzipped my pants, confident neither of them would hear me, what with Edd’s loud moans and shrieks.

Damn. I’d never felt so hard in my life. It almost hurt how my cock throbbed in my hand. I gasped, relieved by my touch but unsatisfied still, knowing it would have been better if Edd’s lips were wrapped around it as Kev deep-throated him.

“I’m going to-” Edd gasped and the bed shifted as Kev broke away, licking his lips.

I let go of my erection, delaying my own orgasm. I wanted to bask in this moment for as long as possible. I wanted to come with them. I needed this. You don’t even know.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Kev whispered in Edd’s ear. With my eyes closed, it felt like his breath was against my neck, body over mine, my legs spread apart.

“I bet I can slip inside you right now,” he purred. “You’ve been so good, keeping it inside you all day.”

I bit my lip. Was he talking about a buttplug? Don’t pinch me, because if this is a dream I don’t ever want to wake up. Though, if it was a dream I would be joining them on top of the bed, wouldn’t I?

“Nnngh,” Edd moaned as Kev removed the buttplug. I heard something being set aside on the nightstand, followed by rifling through the drawers for lube.

I had perved over thinking about Edd sounded in bed plenty of times, but I always thought Kev was the silent type, ya know? The kind of guy where you had to watch his expression.

Nope.

He shuddered as he slid inside Edd, growling low in his throat. Surprises are always sexy, this one especially.

The bed started to creak over me, and I admit that part was a bit awkward. I watched the underside of the box spring, a little afraid that the bed was going to collapse on top of me with how hard he was fucking Double D.

The sprig of jealousy at that thought ended my fears and I was stroking myself again, following their rhythm. I probably slipped out a moan or two, fully enthralled in their tussle, but Edd’s screaming saved me yet again.

It was tough, trying to hold back, trying to come with them. They seemed to have a lot more restraint than me, or maybe (likely) I was just incredibly horny. And this was fucking hot. I bit my lip harder, and didn’t care if I drew blood as long as it kept me from blowing my load too soon. Drool pooled from the corner of my mouth. I bet I looked like a fucking mess: hair mussed, mouth wet with drool and my pants at my knees. I promise you, this still wasn’t as creepy as it sounded.

Kev’s thrusts grew fiercer. I could tell because the fear that the bed rail’s foundation would collapse on me crossed my thoughts again. I could hear skin against skin, wet and hard, my bro’s balls slapping against Edd’s ass. The bed jerked, but I knew Kev hadn’t stopped, he had just pulled out, stroking himself and his boyfriend to completion.

While Edd grew silent as he came, Kev’s moans deepened, as loud as Double D’s screams had been earlier. He had come on Edd’s chest- why else would he pull out? That’s what I was thinking anyway. I never got to see for sure. I envisioned Edd squirming under Kev, holding him down, smirking, driving him nuts, stopping his dork from taking an immediate shower. Cocky, Kev would praise himself for his handiwork, enjoying how slutty Edd looked covered in his and his boyfriend’s fluids mixed together, all over his stomach. And Edd was begging to take a shower, unnerved by the stickiness but feeling some sort of inner pride, being marked by the jock.

If I was there, I would volunteer to clean Edd up (with my tongue). See what I mean? I would be great at threeways. I’m a considerate guy.

Anyway, I blew it all when I came after them, with a guttural noise from the back of my throat. Lying down, the bottom of my shirt was dampened by my release and ejaculate pooled around my hand.

The next part was obvious. Kev leaned over, peeking under the bed and it was the awkwardest, scariest shit ever. Our eyes met and there was this dawning realization in my bro’s eyes, followed by anger.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!”

“Is something wrong, Kevin?” Double D asked, innocent to my voyeurism.

I rolled out from under the bed, hurriedly working the zipper to my jeans and yelped, catching myself in the zipper. Seeing the glare Kev gave me, I knew that if he caught me that the pain would be worse than this.

Double D caught sight of me and yelped, covering his opened mouth with his hands and shaking. He quickly gathered all the covers and wrapped himself like a burrito.

“Nat?!” he screeched.

“In the flesh.” I winked before bolting out the door, still trying to zip up my pants. Kev didn’t care if he was naked and chased after me, Edd bouncing behind, trying to offer his boyfriend a bathrobe.

“Wait! Kevin! You’re indecent!” He didn’t try too hard, knowing it was impossible to stop Kev from beating me- or wanting that too. I guess I deserved it.

“Fiine. Hurry up, Edd or he’ll get away.” He relented to slip on the bathrobe then bounded after me again.

I knew deep down there was no way I could outrun him. He always beat me at our morning jogs, but I was trying my best and at least I had successfully zipped up my pants with no further problems. I didn’t dare turn around as we raced circles around the neighborhood until my legs shook under me, unable to take anymore. Kev was on me like white on rice, or Kev on Double D, but this wasn’t as hot as I imagined. It was horrifying. Straddling me, holding me down, he punched my lights out.

I guess one of the neighbors saw this and called the police. That’s why you guys are here, right? Oh? Double D made the call? He would do that. Well, that’s what happened officer. I’m not going to press charges because he’s my bro and maybe this all was as creepy as it sounded. Just a little. But you would have done the same, right?


End file.
